


【SC/向哨】污 染

by Ajason7011



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M, Sentinel/Guide, Sentinel/Guide Bonding, 向哨 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:01:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24301780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ajason7011/pseuds/Ajason7011
Summary: ◆ 我流向哨◆ 老萨在神罗时期是黑暗哨兵，在云片精神图景里是向导◆ 云片总觉得老萨死了实际上并没有◆ 是精神污染◆ 全文4.5k，喜闻乐见结合热 R18
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Kudos: 59





	【SC/向哨】污 染

**Author's Note:**

> ◆ 我流向哨  
> ◆ 老萨在神罗时期是黑暗哨兵，在云片精神图景里是向导  
> ◆ 云片总觉得老萨死了实际上并没有  
> ◆ 是精神污染
> 
> ◆ 全文4.5k，喜闻乐见结合热 R18

**【（sc）向哨】污 染**

  
这不是克劳德第一次梦见萨菲罗斯，却是他第一次在自己的精神图景里遇到这个昔日的战神，如今的亡灵。

俊美的男人高坐在王座上，面前的阶梯长而陡，就算是离着这么远的距离，克劳德依旧从对方身上嗅到了一丝属于向导的、略带甜腻的气息。

可笑又可悲。克劳德皱眉，强迫自己压下那些复杂的念头，膝盖微屈身体下沉，从背后抽出了大剑。

眼前这个男人曾是神罗军团最优秀的黑暗哨兵，而现在——

克劳德看着从王位上拾级而下的男人，手紧紧握住了剑柄。

他只不过是个向导罢了。

*

这个世界的法则规定了哨兵向导永远不可能平起平坐，向导确实可以梳理哨兵那充满了血腥与粉碎的精神图景，但他们的作用也仅止于此。

哨兵与向导的结合早在几百年前就成为了传说，魔晄增长了哨兵的能力，却削弱了向导的精神力。向导在一代一代的退化中终于承担不起梳理的责任，他们甚至没有塔里的白噪音好用。

克劳德从未见过最初的向导应该是什么样的，这也导致了他的轻敌——

他轻而易举地被向导素吸引了。

而这只是个开头，哨兵的心跳在加快，他的精神屏障在萨菲罗斯的注视下碎成一地。克劳德毫无防护地暴露出自己，像是蟹钳掰开后露出的嫩肉，在向导素的刺激下结合热正慢慢到来。

克劳德终于明白了，他面前的向导显然与他从诞生于这个世界之初接触过的任何一位向导都不一样。一直萦绕在鼻端的甜腻并没有它表面上闻上去那样勾人，对于克劳德来说，那是一股浓郁到令人作呕的甜腻，甚至可以粘着于精神上，留下恶心的、流淌过的顽固水渍。

当然，这是一个带有强烈主观色彩的片面评价。事实上，可怜的哨兵被这股信息素迷的头晕转向，克劳德显然没有发现自己的信息素此时有多么活跃，充满了交配冲动的跃跃欲试……他也没有发现自己正下意识的舔舐着由于过快呼吸而略显干涸的嘴唇。

很快，随着萨菲罗斯步步逼近，克劳德无法抑制住身体内部强烈的性冲动，而随着被迫引发的结合热的到来，他的精神在完全地向萨菲罗斯打开，充斥着仇恨、怨愤、羞耻、不安……带着哨兵的信息素一同冲进二人的共感中。

萨菲罗斯眯起眼，显然，共感成功后他接收到了这些讯息，而令他更加兴奋的，是在情绪上附着的、满是结合欲望的哨兵浓郁又青涩的信息素。

那双绿色的竖瞳里旺盛的侵略欲也传递了过去，空气中弥漫着混杂在一起的信息素的味道。克劳德不安地吞咽了一下，他可以感觉到，每一粒来自强大的向导的信息素颗粒都在侵犯着他的信息素颗粒。

他避无可避，藏无可藏。

两人相隔几米远，感官却融合在一起，如同一滴滚烫的水滴入到一杯酒里，瞬间无影无踪，徒留蒸腾出的几分热意飘散。克劳德此时无法做出一切反击，他颤抖着，祈祷着，希望男人那刻薄的嘴唇里不要吐出任何让他难堪的字句。

下一秒，他绝望地闭上了双眼。

“过来，克劳德。”

“——拥抱我。”

那是紧紧捂住耳朵也躲不过的恶魔的低语，克劳德无法控制住自己的本能，他只是一个哨兵——一个普通的哨兵。

他不能像黑暗哨兵那样让理智挣脱于情感的共鸣，把自己变成一个会思考的机器。他只能像是被蛊惑般的，投入那名高大的向导的怀抱，哨兵优秀的五感让他对外界的碰触变得更为敏感，他被动地听从着向导的指令，松开剑柄，朝前迈出几步，双臂张开环上对方的腰，头轻轻靠在了对方的胸膛上。

从共感中传来让人浑身发烫的愉悦，克劳德能接收到来自面前向导的一切情绪，而萨菲罗斯正在引诱他，用一种令人不齿的方式，他却无法抵抗。

很显然，他的思维、他的身体都在对方的掌控中，连同着生理反应——

“做的很好，我的乖孩子。”

他的下体甚至在这声夸奖中微微抬头。

  
*

没有人会爱上被他人支配的感觉。更何况克劳德是一名哨兵，从来都是他给予别人类似的痛楚。但是此刻他不得不承认，萨菲罗斯是一个怪物，不管落入各种境地，都依旧强大得可怕。

精神上强烈的刺激让克劳德有些游离，下体不受控制得越来越硬，顶在略粗糙的布面上，而他拥抱着的男人却没有一丝一毫的情动，这让他更加难堪。

萨菲罗斯扶着克劳德的肩膀，温柔地将他转了个身，从背后重新抱住他，大手从克劳德的小腹处缓缓下滑。

不，不，不，萨菲罗斯！

哨兵张了张嘴，他的拒绝发不出来，双唇里最终吐出的，只有被男人的指尖蹭过龟头时的一声颤抖的吟哦。

这并不是皮肤与皮肤直接的接触，隔着裤子的布料都能看清前端晕出的一片湿痕。

他射精了。

明明只是蹭了一下顶端的小口，可是阴茎却在兴奋的、一抽一抽的直接射出它最宝贵的精华。萨菲罗斯抬手，双指夹住克劳德的脸颊迫使他仰头对视。那双蓝色的眼睛水雾弥漫，随着仰头的动作，眼眶里盛着的泪水晃了两下，却始终没有流下来。

羞愤、耻辱、迷茫、快感……向导细细地品尝着这些情绪，他手一挥，抱着哨兵重新回到了王座上。

“……怎么可能！”

是的，怎么可能，萨菲罗斯怎么可以随意改变他的精神图景。克劳德紧接着就发现自己身上的衣服都不见了，如今只披着一件柔软的斗篷，布料轻薄，不会让他敏感的肌肤感到刺痛。但斗篷里面空荡荡的，他近乎于赤身裸体地坐在萨菲罗斯的身上。

萨菲罗斯放松了对他的控制，但已被引发的结合热是控制不住的，克劳德挣扎着，汗珠从他的额头滑至下巴，他忍不住向后靠去，与身后的萨菲罗斯紧贴着的面积越来越大。

克劳德不能否认，他的哨兵本能在叫嚣着，交配！交配！交配！

——而他身后的男人显然是最好又最坏的选择。

*

“我的哨兵，”克劳德的双眼被捂住，一直默不作声的萨菲罗斯凑到他耳旁低声命令道，“视觉降低成低语状态，触觉提高五个度。”

“等——萨菲罗斯！”

曾经身为黑暗哨兵的萨菲罗斯对哨兵的身体清楚无比，克劳德经过魔晄的改造也只不过是从A级哨兵提高成了SS级，克劳德很清楚，他永远不可能到达萨菲罗斯的境界。

黑暗哨兵是不需要向导的，而哨兵却是被动着的，听从着高级向导的指令。他的双眼变得迷蒙，像是高度近视一般无法看清事物。而与此同时，他的每一寸皮肤上的每一个毛孔都张开，汲取着外界的一切。

男人冰冷的手在他皮肤上游走，细致又温柔，这让克劳德起了一身的鸡皮疙瘩，理智回笼了几分。

“听觉提高五个度。”向导的语言带着一种奇异的，类似于催眠的节奏。克劳德震了震，被迫放开自己的听觉感应，他终于听到了，遥远处精神体的悲鸣。

“放开我！萨菲罗斯！”克劳德挣脱不开男人在他腰处收紧的手臂，只能侧过头低吼，“你对它做了什么？！”

“自己看看不就知道了。”

克劳德抬起头，处于低语状态的视觉不能很好的分辨面前的事物。

“视觉解除低语状态。”

被黑雾裹挟着，从远处飞过来的嫩黄色的小鸟，正不断挣扎，如同他的主人一般。

“真没想到，你的精神体竟然是陆行鸟。”背后传来的萨菲罗斯的声音带着笑意。克劳德有些恼羞成怒，正常来说，哨兵的精神体都是猛兽，比如扎克斯，矫健的黑豹完美的体型让他羡慕，再比如说蒂法，苍鹰的利爪可以轻易撕裂怪物的皮毛，而陆行鸟怎么看都应该属于一个向导——这可能是上天对他的懦弱的惩罚。

“不要走神，克劳德。”

“那是我的精神体，好好看着。”

克劳德凝视着那团黑雾，那是脱离于这个星球的生物，陆行鸟也明白了自己和主人的处境，它委委屈屈地抬起翅膀，任凭黑雾在它的羽毛中来回穿梭。

“视觉恢复低语状态。”

萨菲罗斯简直像一个得到新玩具的孩子，肆意调整着他的五感，视觉暗下去的前一秒，陆行鸟被整团黑雾吞没，而他的屁股也碰触到了一个冰冷却昂扬着的柱状物。

刹那间，信息素飞溅，克劳德直接被逼入了结合热的最深处。他的茎体高昂，强烈地想要抽插进些什么东西里面，而包裹住它的只有空气，甩出来的几滴液体落在地上，晕成暗色的小圈。

他的后穴撑出了一个小洞，在触觉增强的状态下甚至没有一丝丝缓冲，克劳德抽搐着后仰头，张大嘴发出无声的尖叫。

这剧烈的反应极大地取悦了男人，萨菲罗斯抽出自己的阴茎，手指探到肠壁四处摸了摸，没有裂开，没有渗血，他的人偶天赋异禀。 

萨菲罗斯重新进入克劳德的身体，实际上粗长的阴茎只进入了一个头部，萨菲罗斯小幅度地抽插着，温暖的肠壁在慢慢适应着入侵者，渐渐放松，在插入时堵住更深处不让进入，在抽出时又缠在阴茎上不忍离去。

克劳德咬紧后牙，鼻翼急促地翕动。很疼，很疼，这种身体内部被捅开的感觉与他的肩膀被穿刺完全不同，更何况，这是违反了世界法则的交媾，哨兵理应去占有、标记自己的向导，而如今，可怜的小哨兵的后穴被侵犯着，未被使用的前端随着身体与身体交合的律动来回甩着，甚至很快，他将会靠着后穴的快感刺激着射出无用的精液——

“哨兵，触觉与听觉再提高三个度，嗅觉提高五个度。”

不可以了，不可以了。

在被迫提升的感官的刺激下，克劳德的眼泪还是滑了出来，在哭出来的一瞬间，绞紧的肠壁松开，他整个人被按住腰坐了下去，阴茎狠狠蹭过体内的敏感点，到达了自己未曾感知的最深处。克劳德再一次射精了——在无人碰触的情况下，他的精神高度亢奋着，和向导一起达到了融合。

被迫的精神结合。

多么美妙的一瞬间，两人的精神图景相融合，从花田到深渊，从末日到未来，从灯光缱绻的小屋到星球毁灭前的七秒。

至高无上，数百年来无人达到的精神结合，实际上如此让人疯狂。灵魂的快感超越了肉体，克劳德觉得自己在空中腾飞了好久好久，才缓缓落入现实——被后穴又狠又重抽插着的物什打断。

嗅觉的提升让他可以闻到自己射精的腥膻味，听觉的提升让他可以听到男人的阴茎顶到自己内里时咕叽咕叽的水声，而触觉的提升则是让他更好的用肠壁描摹出对方阴茎的长度，粗度，撞进来时候的力度，亦或是茎身上跳动着的青筋。把这每一点细微之处都揉进自己的身体里，让他一想到萨菲罗斯就会想到这场令人崩溃的结合，就会想到后穴里永远不会停下来的肉棒，让他在每一次春梦中都会是被人压在身下抽插着射精，而并非是去操别的什么人。

精神结合后的哨兵向导显然更加亲密，向导的一个念头就会让哨兵不由自主的去做，去实现。为了他此生的挚爱，为了他永远的另一半灵魂。

克劳德被迫摸向两个人的结合处，而男人也恰到好处地抽出来一些，让克劳德的指尖可以点在男人热烫的阴茎上。

这是它本来的温度吗？还是自己体内残留的温度？克劳德迷迷糊糊地思考着，是了，是属于自己的温度。萨菲罗斯是冰冷的，他的心脏早已不再跳动，他早已不再是人类。

“克劳德，”萨菲罗斯的声音里一半是极致的理智，另一半又透出滚烫的侵犯与占有，他扣住克劳德的腰再次深深进入，“……克劳德。”

拼凑成他的名字的字母在萨菲罗斯的唇齿间被碾碎，随着低声的呼唤在他的身体内部注入一股股热流，向他的小腹涌入。克劳德情动着，喘息着，他禁不住张开双唇，想从充斥着结合热信息素的空气里汲取到足够多的氧气，以抵御男人不断的攻势。可他被强硬地扭过下巴，口腔被男人冰冷的唇舌侵犯，而后穴里深埋着的物体停下了进攻的步伐，像是在酝酿着下一轮风暴。

“停下来，萨菲罗斯。”克劳德双眼迷蒙着推拒着男人的胸膛，“……求你了。”

“真的吗？”完美如同神祗般的男人额头抵在他的额头上，狭长的绿色眸子里是明晃晃的蛊惑，“坏孩子，你想让我停下来吗。”

不，不想。

体内的细胞在反抗意识，可怜的克劳德并不知道自己体内早已有着萨菲罗斯的一部分，而这一部分渴望着和它们的母体结合，单纯的抽插还不满足，它们渴求着生命延续的精华，渴求着属于萨菲罗斯的馈赠。

而这些细胞也属于克劳德。

克劳德被蛊惑了，他收紧了一下后穴，无措地被抱起来放在座位上，这一次萨菲罗斯从正面进入了他。

绿色的眼瞳，银色的长发，这两种颜色交织在低语状态的视野里，恍惚成一连串的快感，克劳德尝试性地控制着肌肉，然后听到萨菲罗斯在他耳边轻喘了一声。

他的口腔里开始分泌唾液，喉结上下滚动，哨兵的本能和细胞的渴求撕扯着他的理智。

他想标记自己的向导

但这显然只是一场令人发笑的设想，他这个头脑发热的念头被撞击得零碎不堪，双臂环在萨菲罗斯的脖颈上，腰部颤抖着，内壁收缩，在自发地榨取精液。

萨菲罗斯笑了声，手指穿过对方被汗水打湿的金色短发，扣住克劳德的后脑勺与自己对视，满意地看到对方总是流光溢彩的湛蓝色瞳孔深处如同蜘蛛丝般渐渐渲染出来的绿色。

他喟叹一声，轻轻拥住了克劳德，阴茎抵到最深处，射出了液体。

微凉的精液流淌在滚烫的体内，还未流出就被吸收殆尽。克劳德瘫软在王座上，看着萨菲罗斯站起身。

“哨兵，恢复正常状态。”

*

萨菲罗斯在他的精神图景里永远是神祗。

因为在他自己的心底，就是如此认定的。

克劳德狼狈地抬起头，他本是永远触碰不到萨菲罗斯的哪怕一个衣角，而现在，高大俊美的男人俯下身，在他额头上落下轻轻一吻。

“晚安，乖孩子。”

他的意识堕入黑暗。

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读~


End file.
